


Sunshine through the Clouds

by angelsandvulcans



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, dan tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandvulcans/pseuds/angelsandvulcans
Summary: Dan's feeling bad about his body, who else but his sunshine comes to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Dan/Phil and my first time writing a fanfiction since 2008, so we'll see how this goes.

Dan was sat in his sofa creese, watching videos of Dan vs Phil challenges the BBC had posted on their youtube chanel for the nostalgia. He had gotten to "Blind Man's Buff" when all he could look at was his stomach and how it pooched out during literally the entire video, this video was from 2013 and looking down, his shape had not improved since then. The comments on the video didn't help his self confidence any either since most on the first page were about his stomach and pulling down his shirt.

 

He slammed shut his laptop and placed it on the coffee table, he got up and pointedly did not look down again until he got to the bathroom. He apprased himself in the large bathroom mirror, sucking in and releasing his breath. How had he let it get this bad, he figured it probably looked worse to him because he could see it from all kinds of unflattering angles. He hadn't noticed any negative body comments on his last video so at least that was something.

 

"Dan!?" He heard from the hall as the front door was shut. He didn't wnt to answer, he wanted to be alone but knew if he didn't Phil would keep calling untill he found Dan's hiding spot.

 

"I'm in the bathroom!" He yelled back.

 

"Having a fringe check?" Phil questioned as he entered, the door wasn't locked, it wasn't even shut all the way.

 

"No." Dan answered glumly as he continued to stare at himself in the mirror a hand on his stomach.

 

Phil looked at him in the mirror, Dn was too embarassed to even look mirror Phil in the eyes so he looked away and down.

 

He startled as warm arms circled around his midsection, he dropped his hand letting the arms tighten more. He felt Phil rest his chin on his shoulder.

 

"You look perfect to me , you're just the right size for you, don't let the internet comments get in your head."

 

"How'd you know?"

 

"I know you well enough by now to know what you're thinking. It has been seven years."

 

"Can't even believe it's been that long."

 

"I know." Phil gave him another squeeze before letting go. "I picked up dinner on the way home, you ready?"

 

"Yeah, thanks Phil."

 

"Don't mention it." Phil gave him a warm smile and a peck on the lips before he left the room.

 

Dan turned back to look at himself in the mirror again, he still thought he was too heavy, but if Phil thought he looked perfect this way, maybe he could start to see it that way too.


End file.
